1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling monitoring cameras, and more particularly, to controlling monitoring cameras of a plurality of channels which are connected via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring cameras can be connected to a controlling device, such as a computer, via a communication network and perform panning, tilting and zooming according to controlling commands from the controlling device. The panning is an operating of rotating a monitoring camera in a horizontal direction, and the tilting is an operation of rotating the monitoring camera in a vertical direction.